Pendant ce temps, au lycée Binan
by Miss Cactus
Summary: Série de drabbles sur l'univers de Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu LOVE! suivant les demandes des lect- mes demandes.
1. Come over here and make me

**PENDANT CE TEMPS, AU LYCÉE BINAN...**

 _"Come over here and make me."_

 **Note :** J'avais demandé à des gens de m'envoyer un numéro et un couple pour que j'y associe une phrase (les phrases viennent d'un post de tumblr) mais personne ne me proposait d'idées sur Bouei-bu alors... J'ai décidé d'en écrire moi-même. Voilà.

Pour les rares personnes qui passent ici, on part pour 49 chapitres de débilités ! Et je suis super heureuse que mon premier écrit de 2017 soit sur Bouei-bu c:

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Merci At-chan de m'aider à porter ces documents. »

« Non, c'est normal, je n'allais pas te laisser tout prendre. »

Kinshirou sourit à Atsushi avant de détourner le regard en rougissant légèrement. Il avait encore du mal à croire que leur relation était redevenue comme avant – même meilleure qu'avant ! – et chaque jour il espérait que ce ne soit pas un rêve. Après toutes ces années à ne pas se parler, Atsushi l'avait pardonné sans même hésiter une seule seconde et avait été heureux de pouvoir être de nouveau à ses côtés.

Kinshirou, lui, savait bien que des deux il était le plus chanceux. Il ne savait pas comment il avait pu passer tant de temps sans lui, toutes ces années lui semblaient tellement sombres désormais.

Arrivant devant la salle du Conseil des Elèves, Atsushi tira Kinhirou de ses pensées en s'arrêtant devant lui, sans pour autant faire de mouvement pour ouvrir la porte. Le plus petit le regarda curieusement en voyant son visage confus, lorsqu'il entendit enfin les bruits venant de l'intérieur.

« _Akoya._ »

« _Ibushi._ » Imita clairement le susnommé, se moquant de son ami.

Ils entendirent vaguement Arima marmonner quelque chose avant que le rire d'Akoya ne se fasse entendre.

« Viens ici et oblige-moi. »

Kinshirou n'attendit pas une seconde de plus avant d'attraper le poignet d'Atsushi et de le tirer loin de la salle.

« Allons à la salle de ton club, d'accord ? » Proposa-t-il, n'attendant pas de réponse de la part du jeune homme confus.

Il se nota dans un coin de la tête de rappeler à Arima et Akoya d' _arrêter_ de faire ce genre de choses au lycée. Et encore moins dans la salle du Conseil.

* * *

 _A suivre ~_

 **Si vous passez en essayant de faire le lecteur fantôme je vous arrête ! Ce fandom est _vide,_ si vous ne mettez pas de petite review pour me montrer que je ne suis pas seule... Je pense faire une dépression parce que je suis vraiment à fond sur Bouei-bu en ce moment et que j'ai prévu pas mal d'écrits en plus :')**

 **Montrez-moi que je ne suis pas seule \o/**


	2. Have you lost your damn mind ?

**PENDANT CE TEMPS, AU LYCÉE BINAN...**

 _"Have you lost your damn mind !?"_

 **Note :** Et un nouveau drabble o/ Cette fois-ci on s'intéresse aux jumeaux Beppu, ces deux fous qu'on aime tant c:

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Tu as perdu la tête ? » Siffla Akihiko, à quatre pattes « Haru ! » Ajouta-t-il en voyant que son frère ne l'écoutait pas.

« Chut. » Haruhiko plaça une main au-dessus de son épaule, lui intimant de se taire. Il fronça les sourcils en écoutant les bruits sous eux avant de reprendre son avancée, suivi par Akihiko à contre cœur.

Ils étaient actuellement en train de ramper sur le toit des bains Kurotama, cherchant l'emplacement de la chambre de Gora. De chez eux, il leur était impossible de voir cette pièce, et ils savaient très bien que Yumoto y avait accès. Hors de question de laisser ce type louche rentrer dans cette pièce alors que Gora y dormait et était sans défense ! Les jumeaux avaient alors décidé de rester toute la nuit à écouter ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre pour le protéger.

Akihiko s'était tout d'abord montré très enthousiaste à l'idée de protéger leur bien-aimé, mais était désormais réticent. Il prenait peu à peu conscience de leurs actes et commençait à se demander s'ils n'allaient pas un peu trop loin – si Gora criait, de là où ils étaient (de l'autre côté de la rue) ils l'entendraient et seraient là en quelques secondes.

« Aki ! » Appela justement son frère, gagnant son attention. « J'entends quelque chose. » Chuchota Haruhiko en pointant vers le bas. Akihiko plaqua son oreille contre le toit et entendit effectivement une voix bien trop grave pour que ce soit celle de Yumoto.

Les jumeaux se collèrent et essayèrent de trouver un endroit où ils entendraient mieux, mais à force de bouger ce qui devait bien évidemment arriver, arriva. Les bains n'étaient pas d'hier et le toit n'avait pas été refait depuis des années, il s'écroula donc sous le poids des deux garçons et de leurs mouvements incessants.

« An-chan ! » Cette voix n'était définitivement pas celle de Gora.

Ouvrant les yeux, Akihiko se retrouva nez à nez avec Yumoto qui le fixait, inquiet. Il se retint de le repousser violemment et préféra se retourner pour s'assurer que son frère n'avait rien.

« Haru ! » S'exclama-t-il en voyant son jumeau se frotter la tête. Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait rien de bien grave, mis à part une bosse certaine.

Des pas précipités résonnèrent dans le couloir et la porte de la chambre de Yumoto s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant se retourner les trois occupants de la pièce. Akihiko et Haruhiko écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant Gora dans l'embrasure de la porte qui regardait toute cette scène curieusement.

« Ils sont tombés du ciel ! » S'écria Yumoto, surprenant les garçons aux cheveux blancs. Du ciel ? Pensait-il vraiment que Gora allait avaler cette explication ? Ou était-il stupide à ce point ?

Et pourtant, l'aîné se précipita à leurs côtés, s'assurant qu'ils n'avaient rien et leur proposant même de rester la soirée pour être sûr qu'ils se sentaient bien.

Finalement, le plan de Haruhiko n'avait pas été si ridicule.

* * *

 _A suivre ~_

 **Bon, apparemment la technique joyeuse n'a pas marché alors aujourd'hui on va mendier...**

 **S'il vous plaît, laissez une review ! Il y a moins de 5 personnes qui lisent cette histoire, alors si vous pensez que vous pouvez passer sans laisser de review et que ça ne se verra pas c'est faux... Je suis triste moi ;u; Ne fermez pas cette page, laissez un petit avis !**


	3. Please, don't leave

**PENDANT CE TEMPS, AU LYCÉE BINAN...**

 _"Please, don't leave..."_

 **Note :** Le drabble du jour est sur Atsushi et Kinshirou, _encore_ , parce que ces deux sont vraiment adorables !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Kin-chan, on rentre ensemble aujourd'hui ? »

« Non, je rentre avec Arima-kun. » Kinshirou ne regarda même pas Atsushi en lui répondant sèchement, fourrant ses affaires dans son sac.

« Oh. » Il ignora la pointe de déception dans la voix du garçon. « D'accord... Alors, à demain ? »

Il acquiesça rapidement et ne se retourna pas lorsqu'il entendit En appeler Atsushi. Il voulait vraiment attraper le bras de son ami et le retenir, il voulait vraiment crier à En qu'il n'avait pas à lui voler les personnes qui lui étaient chères. Mais il ne fit rien de tout ça et garda les yeux fixés sur ses mains qui tremblaient.

« S'il te plaît, ne pars pas. » Murmura-t-il.

Mais Atsushi était déjà sorti de la classe et le seul l'ayant entendu était Arima, qui regardait tristement son ami essayer de contenir ses larmes.

* * *

 _A suivre ~_

 **Mendier ne marche pas non plus... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour avoir un petit retour ? :'(**


	4. I mean…I could give you a massage ?

**PENDANT CE TEMPS, AU LYCÉE BINAN...**

 _"Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?"_

 **Note :** Allez, quatrième chapitre ! Pas de retard pour l'instant, c'est rare c: Je vous balance mon petit couple favori, je craque !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Bon sang. » Marmonna En en s'asseyant dans le bain, se massant les épaules.

« Encore tes courbatures ? » Demanda Atsushi.

En eut à peine le temps d'acquiescer que Yumoto se trouvait entre les deux.

« En-chan-senpai tu as mal ? Tu veux que... euh... je veux dire... Je pourrai te faire un massage ? »

« Euh... » Hésita l'aîné. C'était rare de voir Yumoto aussi indécis, il ne savait pas trop comment lui répondre. « Merci mais je pense que ça passera vite... »

« N'importe quoi ! » S'exclama soudainement le plus petit, comme s'il venait de dire la plus grosse bêtise du monde. « Je suis le meilleur pour masser, tu ne sentiras plus rien après ! »

Yumoto se leva et traîna En de l'autre côté du bain où il le fit s'asseoir contre le bord, toujours dans l'eau, pendant que lui sortait et se mettait à genoux de l'autre côté. Il plaça ses mains sur les épaules du plus grand et commença à les masser. Contre toute attente, En se détendit rapidement et il devait avouer que le petit blond était vraiment doué.

« Alors ? C'est bien ? Tu as encore mal ? »

En se laissa aller et baissa la tête pour que Yumoto ait plus d'espace à masser.

« Non, je pense que ça passe. Tu es vraiment doué. »

« Hé hé, c'est de famille ! »

Le plus grand se retourna pour voir que son ami lui faisait un grand sourire. Il le lui retourna, en bien plus discret. Et peut-être qu'il remarquait que Yumoto était assez mignon.

* * *

De l'autre côté du bain, Io, Ryuu et Atsushi regardaient la scène, se sentant complètement ignorés.

« C'est encore plus gênant que de te voir avec Kinshirou-senpai, Atsushi-senpai. » Marmonna Ryuu.

* * *

 _A suivre ~_

 **Bon... Toujours pas de review pour l'auteur désespérée ? :'(**


	5. Wait a minute Are you jealous ?

**PENDANT CE TEMPS, AU LYCÉE BINAN...**

 _"Wait a minute. Are you jealous ?"_

 **Note :** Cinquième chapitre sur Io et Ryuu, parce qu'il fallait bien que ces deux arrivent à un moment donné c:

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Io plissa les yeux en voyant Ryuu rire avec Akoya. Il était dans la salle du club et de la fenêtre il pouvait voir clairement à quel point les deux étaient proches et surtout à quel point Akoya faisait tout pour se rapprocher de lui. Il détourna les yeux et repartit s'asseoir à la table, sortit son ordinateur et se plongea dans ses comptes et les cours de la bourse. Tout pour ne pas regarder les deux adolescents juste en bas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ryuu entra dans la salle, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il regarda curieusement autour de lui avant de s'asseoir à côté de Io.

« Personne n'est encore arrivé ? C'est rare. »

« Hm. »

« Tu ne devineras jamais avec qui j'étais ! » Il ne laissa pas à Io le temps de répondre et enchaîna. « Avec Akoya ! Et écoute ce qu'il m'a dit... »

Et Ryuu se lança dans une tirade sans fin sur la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec le membre du Conseil des Élèves, sans même se soucier de savoir si son ami l'écoutait ou pas – il ne l'écoutait pas. Non, Io tapait de plus en plus violemment sur les touches de son clavier, les sourcils froncés et retenant une remarque acerbe.

« C'est fou, non ? Je ne pensais pas que Atsushi-senpai pouvait dire ce genre de chose ! » Finit Ryuu en se tournant pour regarder son homologue.

Il remarqua finalement son air sombre et s'inquiéta avant de comprendre rapidement.

« Io. »

Le susnommé ne leva pas les yeux, confirmant ce que pensait Ryuu.

« Attends une minute. Est-ce que tu es jaloux ? »

« Non ! » S'exclama enfin Io, regardant pour la première fois son ami depuis qu'il était rentré. « Pas du tout... »

« Oh mon dieu, Io ! » Rit Ryuu avant de rapprocher leurs chaises et de passer ses bras autour de son cou. « Mais tu n'as pas à être jaloux de Akoya, on parlait juste de Atsushi-senpai et du président, tu sais. »

« Je n'étais pas jaloux... » Répéta-t-il.

Pour seule réponse, Ryuu se posa tranquillement sur ses genoux en continuant de rire.

* * *

« En-chan, tu ne peux pas dire que Kin-chan et moi sommes désespérants quand on a _ça_ juste à côté ! » Siffla Atsushi, la main sur la poignée de la salle du club. Son ami blond soupira. _Tous_ ses amis étaient désespérants...

* * *

 _A suivre ~_

 **Mais en fait j'ai compris pourquoi j'ai pas de review ! Pour en avoir il faut déjà des lecteurs... Mince :')**


	6. Is there a reason you're naked in my bed

**PENDANT CE TEMPS, AU LYCÉE BINAN...**

 _"Is there a reason you're naked in my bed ?"_

 **Note :** Et... J'avais complètement oublié de poster hier :')

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Gora ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et se figea en voyant Akihiko nu dans son lit. Pas sous les draps ou en sous-vêtements. Le jeune homme était complètement nu, sur son estomac et dos à la porte. Il semblait regarder quelque chose sur son téléphone, comme si tout était normal.

« Y a-t-il une raison pour que tu sois nu dans mon lit ? » Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

Le plus jeune sursauta avant de se retourner et lui sourit.

« Gora-san, enfin ! »

« Enfin ? » Répéta-t-il, ne comprenant toujours pas la situation.

Il regarda en écarquillant les yeux Akihiko s'asseoir sur son lit et tapoter la une place à côté de lui, lui indiquant de s'asseoir.

« Haru ne devrait pas tarder. »

« Haru ? »

« Je suis là ! »

Le plus grand se retourna pour voir Haruhiko, toujours dans son uniforme, juste derrière lui. Le jumeau le poussa et ferma la porte derrière eux, avant de commencer à se déshabiller à son tour.

« Attendez ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?! » Ce n'était pas du tout son genre mais Gora commençait vraiment à paniquer. Il y avait deux lycéens dans sa chambre, un nu et l'autre qui semblait prêt à l'imiter, et il n'avait pas été prévenu de ce genre d'événement.

« Ce qu'il se passe ? » Demandèrent les jumeaux en même temps. Ils se regardèrent curieusement avant de fixer Gora comme si c'était évident.

« On vient chercher ce qui nous est dû. »

Vu la tête du plus vieux, il ne voyait pas où ils voulaient en venir. Haruhiko sourit à Akihiko qui se recula jusqu'à avoir le dos contre le mur derrière le lit et le premier poussa Gora jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur le matelas. Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir Haruhiko finir de se déshabiller avant de les rejoindre sur le lit.

« Gora-san, tu ne pensais pas qu'on allait rejoindre sagement le côté des « gentils garçons » sans une récompense, non ? »

Il comprit immédiatement pourquoi les amis de Yumoto avaient insisté pour sortir aujourd'hui et laisser la maison à Gora.

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	7. I almost lost you

**PENDANT CE TEMPS, AU LYCÉE BINAN...**

 _"I almost lost you."_

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Atsushi était assis sur le canapé du salon de Kinshirou, attendant que ce dernier ne revienne. C'était la première fois qu'il venait chez lui depuis un moment et même si beaucoup de choses avaient changé, il se sentait tout à fait à l'aise ici. Là où il se sentait mal à l'aise, c'était lorsque son ami était à côté de lui...

Il était vraiment heureux qu'ils se soient réconciliés et qu'ils aient finalement réglé ce malentendu, mais ils n'avaient pas encore retrouvé leur dynamique d'antan et rester seuls dans la même pièce plus de cinq minutes était assez gênant.

Le jeune homme sursauta presque lorsque Kinshirou s'assit à côté de lui, posant deux tasses de thé sur la table basse. Il lui sourit pour le remercier et... Ils retombèrent encore une fois dans ce lourd silence.

Atsushi voulait vraiment dire quelque chose, briser la glace, sourire comme autrefois, mais tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit semblait ridicule. Il fut donc surpris lorsqu'il entendit son voisin commencer à parler.

« Atchan, je... » Il se pinça les lèvres, détournant le regard. « Je suis désolé... Pardon. »

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'excusait. En fait, depuis que tout était rentré dans l'ordre, il ne cessait de s'excuser.

« Kin-chan, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. J'aurai dû venir vers toi, tout n'est pas de ta faute. »

Kinshirou secoua cependant la tête. Il s'en voulait et malgré ces paroles, rien ne pourrait lui faire changer d'avis. Il avait été stupide d'être jaloux de En, de ne pas avoir essayé de retourner vers Atsushi et d'avoir fait confiance à Zundar.

Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule et se retourna pour faire face à Atsushi qui lui souriait. Il allait lui demander ce qu'il faisait lorsque le plus grand l'enlaça. Il le serra contre lui, voulant lui faire comprendre que tout ça n'avait plus d'importance, qu'il était heureux d'être là, avec lui, et qu'il ne lui avait jamais rien reproché.

« Je t'ai presque perdu, Atchan. » Murmura Kinshirou. Atsushi resserra son étreinte, refusant de le laisser s'éloigner de lui. Il entendait sa voix tremblait et il pouvait le sentir sangloter contre lui, mais il refusait de le laisser penser qu'il le laisserait seul.

Atsushi resterait toujours auprès de Kinshirou, il ne laisserait plus jamais rien les éloigner pendant autant de temps.

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	8. Wanna bet ?

**PENDANT CE TEMPS, AU LYCÉE BINAN...**

 _"Wanna bet ?"_

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« C'est vraiment trop gênant de les regarder, j'ai l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal... » Chuchota Ryuu en se laissant glisser dans l'eau jusqu'à avoir la tête à moitié recouverte.

A côté de lui, Io ne pouvait qu'acquiescer. Depuis que toute cette histoire d'extraterrestres s'était terminée, Atsushi et Kinshirou s'étaient rapprochés dans le but de renouer leur amitié – et de nouer bien plus, vu la façon dont ils se collaient dans les bains alors qu'ils étaient _nus_ – et leurs amis n'avaient pas d'autres choix que de les regarder et de souffrir en silence. Oh ils avaient bien essayé de s'échapper à plusieurs reprises, mais ils se faisaient rattraper à chaque fois parce qu'ils étaient trop gênés pour rester en tête à tête.

… Alors qu'une fois ensemble, ils ne faisaient même plus attention aux personnes autour.

Cela ne faisait que quelques jours que cela durait, mais ils avaient tous l'impression qu'ils se tournaient autour depuis des mois. Io et Ryuu avaient pitié pour En, qui devait supporter Atsushi, et pour Arima et Akoya, qui eux devaient supporter Kinshirou. Heureusement pour eux, ils étaient tranquille, et Yumoto... Yumoto n'avait rien remarqué. Pas si étonnant de sa part.

En tout cas, Atsushi et Kinshirou ne semblaient pas prêt de se lâcher et autant dire que leurs amis en souffraient beaucoup...

« Je suis sûr qu'ils mettront des mois à se bouger... Ça va être l'horreur. »

« Non, je pense qu'ils ne tarderont pas, ils n'arriveront pas à rester loin de l'autre bien longtemps. » Chuchota Io à son tour en se tournant vers lui.

« Impossible, regarde-les. » Ryuu fit un vague mouvement de tête en direction des deux garçons qui rougissaient et osaient à peine se regarder – alors que, rappelons-le, ils étaient presque _collés_ l'un à l'autre. C'est alors que Io eut une idée pour rendre ce long supplice plus intéressant.

« Tu veux parier ? »

Au moins, cette relation servirait à les aider à passer le temps.

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	9. Don't you ever do that again !

**PENDANT CE TEMPS, AU LYCÉE BINAN...**

 _"Don't you ever do that again !"_

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Yumoto ! »

Le susnommé eut tout juste le temps de se retourner pour voir une des créations du monstre qu'il combattait lui sauter dessus et l'évita de justesse. Il sourit en voyant ses quatre senpais arriver, quelque peu soulagé de ne plus être seul.

Quelques transformations et des belles paroles plus tard, le monstre était redevenu un lycéen et n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Love is over ! » Sourit Yumoto. Cependant il perdit son sourire lorsqu'il remarqua En s'avancer rapidement vers lui, l'air plutôt énervé, ce qui était assez rare de sa part. L'aîné posa ses mains sur les épaules du plus petit, le fusillant du regard.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça ! »

 _Ça_ faisait bien évidemment référence au fait qu'il avait sauté sur le monstre à la seconde où il l'avait vu, se moquant de savoir de quoi il était capable. Il avait sincèrement inquiété ses amis lorsqu'ils l'avaient entendu crier, pensant au pire.

« En-chan... »

« Tais-toi Atsushi ! » Siffla En sans le regarder. « Tu m'entends Yumoto ? Si quelque chose arrive tu attends qu'on te rejoigne avant de faire quoi que ce soit, compris ? »

Yumoto hocha nerveusement la tête.

« Oui, pardon senpai... » Répondit-il. Voyant sa mine apeurée, En soupira, réalisant qu'il s'était un peu trop emporté, et lui tapota doucement la tête, gêné. Le petit blond se remit aussitôt à sourire et enroula ses bras autour du torse de son ami dans une sorte de câlin à la Yumoto – ce qui voulait dire en étant beaucoup trop collé. Le plus grand lui sourit avant de l'entraîner à sa suite (même si de toute façon le plus jeune ne semblait pas décidé à le lâcher), décidé à le raccompagner jusqu'aux bains, sans même prendre la peine de regarder ses autres amis.

« Et c'est Kin-chan et moi qui sommes gênants ? » Soupira Atsushi pour Io et Ryuu qui haussèrent les sourcils.

Tous leurs amis étaient tellement gays...

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	10. Teach me how to play ?

**PENDANT CE TEMPS, AU LYCÉE BINAN...**

 _"Teach me how to play ?"_

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Contrairement à ce que pensait l'entourage de Akihiko et Haruhiko, les jumeaux ne s'étaient pas toujours entendus aussi bien. Au contraire, lorsqu'ils étaient enfants les deux ne pouvaient pas rester dans la même pièce sans se sauter à la gorge, finissant souvent avec un des deux pleurant, voire les deux. Ils étaient des terreurs chacun de leur côté, et une fois réunis ils étaient ingérables.

Cependant, lorsque leur père leur avait dit qu'ils partaient loin de leur maison pour très longtemps – ils avaient vite compris qu'ils ne reviendraient jamais – ils avaient été d'accord sur une chose : ils ne voulaient pas. Mais ils n'avaient pas eu le choix, peu importe leurs caprices et leurs crises de larmes.

Leur nouvelle vie était tout sauf joyeuse. Personne ne leur parlait, ils n'avaient pas d'amis et leur maison leur manquait. Leur père n'était jamais là, ne les écoutait pas, ils étaient seuls. Ils avaient alors réalisé que les seuls sur qui il pouvaient compter étaient eux-mêmes. Et alors qu'ils pensaient ne jamais pouvoir se parler, se côtoyer, Akihiko s'était timidement approché de son frère, s'asseyant à côté de lui en se mordillant les lèvres. Il finit par ouvrir la bouche, levant lentement les yeux vers son frère.

« Tu m'apprends à jouer ? » Demanda-t-il en montrant un jouet qu'il tenait dans la main.

Et pour la première fois de leur vie, Haruhiko et Akihiko réalisèrent qu'ils n'avaient pas à être seuls.

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	11. Don't you dare throw that snowba-

**PENDANT CE TEMPS, AU LYCÉE BINAN...**

 _"Don't you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit !"_

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

En était épuisé. Il était en pleines vacances scolaires, il penser enfin profiter de son lit et pouvoir dormir toute la journée mais non, évidemment, il avait fallu qu'on vienne le déranger. Atsushi était d'abord venu le traîner hors de chez lui, le traînant dans ce froid mordant, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent aux bains Kurotama où Io et Ryuu les attendait. Il faillit demander où était Yumoto jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'avec toute la neige au sol, il ne devait pas être plus loin.

Et le plus jeune confirma cette pensée lorsqu'il passa devant eux en hurlant de joie comme un fou, tassant une boule de neige qui était bien trop grosse pour être soulevée.

« En-chan-senpai ! »

Et pourtant, à la plu grande horreur de En, Yumoto souleva bien ce tas de neige et se tourna complètement vers lui.

« Ne pense même pas à jeter cette boule de nei-, bordel ! »

Il évita de justesse la cause certaine d'un long comas, glissant sur une plaque de verglas et tombant lourdement sur le dos. Il eut le souffle coupé quelques secondes, juste assez pour que Yumoto ne court jusqu'à lui et s'agenouille, plaçant ses mains gantées et _gelées_ sur ses joues.

« En-chan-senpai, tu es vivant ? »

« Non... » Gémit-il, espérant qu'il le laisse tranquille. Le plus petit eut un grand sourire et tira sur son bras pour qu'il se relève, le traînant derrière lui pour qu'il l'aide à construire un bonhomme de neige.

 _Franchement_ , pensa En, _on n'a pas idée d'être aussi adorable..._

* * *

« Non mais franchement, arrêtez de dire que Kin-chan et moi sommes désespérant. » Marmonna Atsushi en regardant ses deux amis blonds.

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	12. I think we need to talk

**PENDANT CE TEMPS, AU LYCÉE BINAN...**

 _"I think we need to talk."_

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. »

« Euh... » Akoya baissa les yeux sur la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de son petit-ami et haussa un sourcil. « Non, je ne pense pas. »

« Je suis sérieux, il faut qu'on parle. » Insista Arima, se relevant légèrement pour regarder Akoya droit dans les yeux.

« Ibushi, tu plaisantes ? Tu viens de me sauter dessus et maintenant tu veux qu'on arrête d'un coup pour... ''parler'' ? »

« Oui, c'est très important. »

« Pas aussi important que _ça_ ! » Siffla le jeune homme aux cheveux roses en baissant les yeux sur son corps. « Ibushi ! »

« C'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvée pour que tu m'écoutes. Kinshirou m'a demandé de te le dire, il compte vraiment sur moi et- »

« Kin-chan-senpai ! » Cria Yumoto avant de débouler dans la salle du Conseil des Elèves sans y être invité. Derrière lui se tenait En qui écarquilla les yeux avant de plaquer une main sur ceux de Yumoto et de refermer la porte aussi sec, espérant que le plus jeune n'ait rien vu. Il n'était pas prêt pour avoir cette conversation.

Arima soupira, sachant très bien que dans quelques instants Kinshirou ne tarderait pas à débarquer pour leur passer un savon. _Encore_.

« C'était de ça que je voulais te parler... »

« Arima ! Akoya ! » Les portes s'ouvrirent brutalement pour la seconde fois en deux minutes (elles ne finiraient pas l'année) et Kinshirou déboula rouge de rage (et non de gêne, il commençait à avoir l'habitude). « On avait dit plus de sexe dans l'enceinte du lycée ! Et encore moins dans la salle du _Conseil_ ! » Hurla-t-il.

« Et encore moins sur _mon bureau_ ! »*

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	13. Kiss me

**PENDANT CE TEMPS, AU LYCÉE BINAN...**

 _"Kiss me."_

 **Note :** Bon, après une semaine de vacances et une semaine de flemme totale, il est temps de me remettre au boulot !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il était vraiment rare que Yumoto soit aussi calme. En général, qu'il soit chez lui ou accompagné de tous ses amis, il était une véritable pile électrique, sautant partout sans arrêt. Mais il y avait ces moments, lorsque En passait la soirée chez lui, sans être accompagné du reste de leurs amis, où le petit blond ne bougeait pas autant qu'habituellement.

Non, bien au contraire, il aimait se laisser aller, s'asseoir entre les jambes de son aîné et passer la soirée à regarder il ne savait trop quoi à la télévision. Par réflexe, En passait toujours ses bras autour de sa taille et posait sa tête dans le creux de son cou, se mettant à somnoler au bout de quelques minutes. Le plus grand essayait toujours de faire semblant d'écouter le plus jeune, mais ils savaient tous les deux qu'il n'enregistrait rien.

Alors Yumoto profitait de ces moments.

« En-chan-senpai. » Murmurait-il.

« Hm ? » Marmonnait le susnommé

« … Embrasse-moi ? » Demandait timidement Yumoto.

Et comme toujours, alors que En se rendait à peine compte de ce qu'il faisait à cause de la fatigue, il déposait un baiser sur le front du plus jeune qui rougit et se cala mieux contre le torse de son senpai.

Ça valait le coup de ne pas bouger pour que En s'endorme sur lui.

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	14. Hey, I'm with you okay ? Always

**PENDANT CE TEMPS, AU LYCÉE BINAN...**

 _"Hey, I'm with you okay ? Always."_

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Gora se souvenait d'absolument tout concernant Yumoto. Il était incollable, retenait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur son frère, de son plat préféré à la façon dont il dormait en passant par la longueur de ses cheveux et sans oublier à quelle température il prenait son bain. Il voulait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que le petit blond sente qu'il serait toujours là pour lui.

Mais il n'avait pas toujours été aussi doué pour prendre soin de son frère.

Leurs parents étaient très souvent absents. Aimants, ils leur envoyaient des cadeaux et les appelaient souvent, mais Gora devait reconnaître qu'il ne les voyait que très rarement. En fait, il doutait que Yumoto ne se souvienne de leurs visages s'ils ne leur envoyaient pas régulièrement des photos.

A l'époque, lorsque leurs parents étaient partis pour la première fois, il se souvenait à quel point Yumoto avait pleuré. Il avait boudé pendant des heures, refusant de parler à chaque fois que le sujet revenait sur le tapis. Il en faisait des cauchemars toutes les nuits, ne supportant pas de savoir que leurs parents préféraient être loin d'eux.

Ces nuits, Gora le prenait dans ses bras et l'emmenait dormir avec lui, lui chuchotant des paroles rassurantes.

« Hey, je suis avec toi, d'accord ? » Marmonnait-il à moitié endormi. « Toujours. » Ajoutait-il lorsqu'il sentait que son frère s'endormait.

Aujourd'hui, avec les années qui étaient passées, Yumoto avait cessé de faire des cauchemars la nuit. Il était devenu beaucoup plus joyeux, presque pour cacher la peine constante de ne pas avoir ses parents avec lui.

Du moins c'était ce que se disait Gora jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre ses amis. Avec eux, Yumoto n'était jamais triste, toujours en pleine forme et joyeux. Certes avec lui le blond ne se privait de rien, mais avec eux il se permettait tout, n'avait aucune limite, redevenait le jeune homme qu'il devait être à son âge.

Peut-être que Gora avait été un peu jaloux en voyant que ce n'avait pas été entièrement grâce à lui que Yumoto avait pu se relâcher et être lui-même, mais il était surtout reconnaissant envers ces quatre adolescents qui avaient pu l'aider sans même s'en rendre compte.

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	15. So, I found this waterfall

**PENDANT CE TEMPS, AU LYCÉE BINAN...**

 _"So, I found this waterfall..."_

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Kinshirou sortait avec Atsushi.

Enfin !

Après des années sans aucun contact, des mois à le détester au lycée et des semaines gênantes après leur réconciliation, Kinshirou avait eu l'heureuse surprise de voir Atsushi prendre son courage à deux mains et, ignorant les remarques de Akoya, il avait accepté d'être son petit-ami. Il savait que le soir-même il allait l'emmener dîner dans un endroit où ils seraient enfin seuls et Kinshirou avait vraiment hâte d'y être.

Il n'était pas une personne patiente.

Sortant précipitamment de la salle du Conseil des Eleves après avoir terminé son travail – et avoir refilé un bon paquet à Akoya pour avoir osé se moquer de lui – Kinshirou s'empressa de rejoindre Atsushi qui l'attendait devant le lycée. Le voyant s'approcher, ce dernier lui sourit.

« Donc. » Commença-t-il lorsque Kinshirou fut à sa hauteur. « J'ai trouvé cette cascade... » Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et sourit timidement, comme si son petit-ami était censé savoir de l'endroit dont il parlait.

Puis le déclic se fit, Kinshirou comprit. L'endroit où Atsushi voulait l'emmener était une cascade à quelques minutes de marche de la ville, là où ils passaient la plupart de leur temps lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Sauf que, après leur ''dispute'', Atsushi avait arrêté d'y aller mais pas Kinshirou. Pas du tout. Et, pendant les moments où il se sentait le plus triste, il avait pris l'habitude d'écrire des lettres qui étaient destinées à son ancien ami, où il s'excusait de façon terriblement gênante. Il conservait ensuite ses lettres dans une petite boîte en fer qu'il avait laissée cachée dans des buissons non loin de la cascade.

Sauf qu'elle y était encore. Et que la dernière lettre datait de deux mois auparavant.

Hors de question qu'Atsushi voit ces écarts gênants.

« Non !. » S'exclama-t-il brusquement. Il le regretta immédiatement en voyant la mine triste d'Atsushi. « J'ai fait une réservation. A un restaurant en ville. » Ajouta-t-il pour se justifier. Atsushi haussa les sourcils, surpris, avant de sourire, sachant très bien que les goûts de luxe de Kinshirou l'avait forcément pousser à réserver dans un endroit délicieux.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'Atsushi venait de se mettre dans de beaux draps et qu'il n'avait qu'une trentaine de minutes pour trouver un restaurant qui acceptait les réservations de dernière minute...

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


End file.
